


Emergency

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Berwald was worried about the urgent message that Tino just sent him. What could have happen?





	Emergency

Berwald was concerned. He had received a message from Tino and it looked really urgent. So many ideas crossed his mind. He left everything was doing and just started to walk to the station. Whatever happened, must be something really bad, considering that Tino had never requested him to come as fast as he could to his apartment.

While sitting on the bus, he kept looking at his phone, but there was no other message from his boyfriend. Berwald was getting impatient. He was worried that it could be too late. His heart beats were raising as time passed.

He started to walk faster and faster. He grabbed the key that Tino had gave him when they exchanged them, so they could enter each other’s place whenever they wanted. Berwald was thankful that they came out with that idea.

“Tino?” Berwald asked, but all he could hear was a very weak whine.

Berwald closed the door behind him and he walked to the kitchen. He found Tino drinking a shot of vodka. He rushed and took the glass away from his reach.

“Is there any reason as to why you’re getting drunk on a Tuesday afternoon?” Berwald wanted an explanation.

Tino didn’t even bother to look at Berwald’s eyes. He was the only one to blame. He had so many problems at once and he couldn’t figure out how everything blew out. And now… He was completely lost.

“Tino” Berwald grabbed his hand with tenderness “You know you can tell me anything”

Tino took a deep sight. He was so embarrassed that things were completely out of his control.

“I lost my job” Tino couldn’t face his boyfriend. Mostly because he had been lying to him and he thought he could maintain it, but everything just crushed into the floor “Three months ago” He whispered.

Berwald raised an eyebrow.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Berwald couldn’t understand it. There was nothing wrong with it, life was really unfair sometimes.

But Tino shook his head. He wasn’t done yet.

“My roomates…” He looked at the doors that were behind him “They want me out. I couldn’t pay my part of the rent or the bills for the last two months…” Tino sadly smiled at his significant other “I don’t know what to do next” His voice broke down and he hid his face.

Berwald stood next to him and hugged him tightly.

“Oh, Tino” Berwald hated to see his beloved partner like that.

“Where am I supposed to go now?” Tino asked with desperation.

Berwald knew it was rush, but he didn’t want Tino to struggle like that.

“Come to my apartment. You can stay with me” Berwald whispered while his hand gently played with Tino’s hair.

Tino looked at his boyfriend. He cleaned his eyes and throat before saying anything.

“I… But…” Tino wasn’t sure how to react. He loved Berwald to death. But he didn’t want to put any pressure into their relationship.

“But nothing. You are coming with me” Berwald replied “And I’ll take care of you”

Tino was melting on the inside. He felt like he didn’t deserve him. But at the same time, he wasn’t sure what could happen to him without Berwald.

“I love you” Tino looked for Berwald’s lips.

Berwald kissed him back and then he stood up.

“Let’s go. You are moving in with me” Berwald wasn’t going to take a no for an answer.

Tino smiled. He wondered what new adventures would come. Whatever they were, he was sure he would be able to continue his journey, because he had Berwald at his side.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
